This Phase I study is designed to: (1) assess the toxicity and to determine the MTD of TNP-470 given IV weekly in AIDS-related KS; (2) obtain pharmacokinetics parameters and determine whether TNP-470 exhibits a time- and dose-dependent relationship; and (3) evaluate tumor responses which may be associated with TNP-470.